Ancient Language (FE10)
This page contains all of the conversations used in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn using the Ancient Language, translated into English. Italicised speech signifies that the character is speaking in the ancient tongue, while print shows standard English, or Tellius Language. In the game, text is displayed in a purpose-made font which can be deciphered with a key and sung passages of the ancient language are backwards and in Japanese. Chapter 1 - Prologue: Under Grey Skies Bandit: Heh heh heh! A pretty little girl like you’ll fetch a pretty penny for me! Now be a good girl and come to papa. Micaiah: O light, gather. Open my path... '' Bandit: What did you say? That better not have been an insult, you...huh?! Chapter 1 - Final Chapter: Daein, Arise! Micaiah: Volug, where—how did you get this?! Volug: ''I got it from the ruins in the desert. Micaiah: From the ruins in the desert? Oh, you got it when we were there before? Volug: No, not quite. Micaiah: No? Then...how? When? Volug: You should keep it. Micaiah: What? It’s for me? Volug: I’ll catch up to you later. Micaiah: Wait! Volug? Did he go back to the desert just to get this...? Chapter 2 - Prologue: On Drifting Clouds Nealuchi: H-hey! How dare you harass us? Begone, insolent fools! Begone, I say! Leanne: Why are these soldiers bothering us? Nealuchi: Fear not, my lady. This senile old bird will gladly trade his life for your protection. After the battle... Marcia: Yeah, you run, dragonbackers! And don't ever come back to Crimea! Elincia: Somehow we managed to hold them off. Marcia... I'm so sorry. Princess Leanne, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Are you hurt? Leanne: Queen Elincia! Thank you for helping us! I'm happy to see you again. Nealuchi: Lady Leanne is very grateful for your help with those ruffians and is quite delighted to see you again, Your Majesty. Frankly, I don't think these old bones would have been up to the task of protecting the princess without your help. Elincia: The most important thing is that you're both safe, Sir Nealuchi. But... What brings you here? As far as I knew, the both of you were residing in Gallia... Leanne: We came to see Sir Ike! Nealuchi: It is imperative that my lady sees General Ike as soon as possible. We were traveling to the royal palace in Melior for that very purpose. Elincia: That's unfortunate. Ike left Melior more than half a year ago. After that, rumor has it that he reorganized the Greil Mercenaries... now, no one seems to know where they are. Nealuchi: What?! This is most unexpected. What are we supposed to do now? Elincia: Sir Ike isn't here, but...since you've traveled all this way to Crimea, would you like to visit the royal court? I would be happy to investigate the whereabouts of the Greil Mercenaries during your stay. Nealuchi: Well...we don't want to be a bother, but it would be very kind of you. Elincia: To be honest, there are matters about which I must speak with Sir Ike myself. And regardless, we're always delighted to have such splendid guests as yourselves. I must tell you, however—and I am ashamed to say it—there is unrest among certain circles here in Crimea. I hope nothing will happen to disturb your visit with us. Nealuchi: Un-unrest...you say? Elincia: Yes. I trust, however, my protection will be enough to keep you from harm's way. Chapter 2 - 2: Tides of Intrigue Lucia: ...this is it! This document is an order written by Ludveck himself, marked with his signet. If we show this to the royal assembly, we’ll surely have the backing indict him. Thank you so much...both of you. We have to quell this uprising before things get out of hand. Mordecai: If there is no war, we are happy. But if there is war, it’s good we came. Lethe: Ludveck is poor prey. He hides behind a shield of words, not realizing that words can be seen through. Lucia: Yes, and that’s quite fortunate for us. But we still have to get out of here without being detected. ???: Great! We found them! ???: M-my lady! You mustn’t raise your voice! Lucia: Who’s there?! Show yourself! Nealuchi: ... Lucia: Princess Leanne! Sir Nealuchi! I thought you had returned to the royal palace...what in the world are you doing here?! Nealuchi: Oh ho ho...forgive us. We just couldn’t help but be concerned for you. Leanne: Sorry! Lucia: Well, what can I say? This just means we’ll have to be even more careful to get out of here safely. Lethe: ...someone is coming. Lucia: Guards? This cave has only one exit...I guess that means we do this the hard way. We’ve obtained enough evidence to indict Ludveck, so there’s no point in sticking around. Let’s go! After the battle... Leanne: Sir Ike... Elincia: Princess Leanne, please try to keep your spirits high. I assure you, we will continue to investigate Sir Ike’s whereabouts. Leanne: Th-thank...you. Elincia: Oh! Princess Leanne! You spoke?! Nealuchi: Quite a shock, yes? It’s hard enough visiting a strange land, let alone learning the language. Leanne: Not at all...! Me...not big...no pr-problem. Queen Elincia has tr-trouble...heart. Elincia: Ah...I’d forgotten...the heron tribe can peer into the heart. I can’t hide the pain I’m feeling...at least, not from you, Princess Leanne. Leanne: Queen...El...Elincia. Elincia: Why does this happen?! My people fight, brother against brother...and no matter what I do, I can’t stop it! I’m a miserable failure. I just want to crawl into a cave somewhere. How can anyone believe in me now? I...I never asked for any of this...I never wanted to be queen! Leanne: Don’t cry...you can count on me. Elincia: Sniff...I can’t...I can’t do this anymore... Chapter 3 - 11: Just Cause In battle, when Tibarn appears... Tibarn: Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. I had a little thing back at camp that I had to deal with. Ike: No problem, Tibarn. What kind of thing? Oh, and hey, where’s Reyson? Tibarn: He was exhausted, but he insisted on coming with me. I had to tie him down to a bed to keep him there. Ike: Really? Tibarn: Nah, I’m just kidding. He passed out earlier, so I have a different anchor slowing me down this time. Leanne: Tibarn! You’re horrible! I am not an anchor! Ike: Leanne? Leanne: I...um...I will fight, yes? Tibarn: She’s Reyson’s sister, for sure. That girl is as stubborn as he is! Listen up, young lady. You herons are supposed to be more like Rafiel. Quiet and graceful and all that. Ike: Don’t mind Tibarn, Leanne. We’re honored to have you here. Chapter 3 - 13: Blood Contract Volug: Your Majesty... Nailah: Let me hear it from you. Why is Daein involved in this war? Volug: The Daein king was tricked into cooperating with Begnion. Nailah: What about Micaiah? And Sothe? Volug: They haven’t changed at all. They fight for continued survival of their country. Nailah: I see. They are our friends. We cannot let them fall. Ike versus Micaiah on the field... Ike: Micaiah, we have to talk. This is insane. Micaiah: What’s insane about people fighting for their country? Ike: There’s got to be something we can do! Let us help, please! Micaiah: Why would you want to help us, after everything we’ve done? No, after everything I’ve done... Ike: We know you don’t want this fight. Isn’t there any way for us to avoid it? Micaiah: ..No. No, I’m afraid there isn’t... Ike: Just talk to me! We can find a way! Micaiah: You don’t understand. We can’t stop it. I’m sorry, but I can’t explain it more clearly than that. Ike: Micaiah, I don’t want you to die. I don’t want all of your soldiers to die. You have to let me help you. Micaiah: Ike...now I see it. Now it makes sense. Ike: What makes sense? Micaiah: Sothe always spoke so highly of you. Now I know the reason. You truly are a good person. It’s a shame... Ike: Why is that a shame? Micaiah: Because it makes what I have to do even harder. Please prepare yourself. Let’s put an end to this. Ike: As you wish. Goodbye, Micaiah. Micaiah: The light of life! Shine a ray upon my path and...strike my enemy! Chapter 4 - 3: Distortions If Leanne speaks to the Black Knight... Leanne: By the goddess...you! Black Knight: You fear me? I do not blame you. I apologize for the circumstances of our last meeting. Be assured, princess. I am not here to harm you. If you are frightened, I shall step away. Leanne: Nothing good can come of his being here. He’s a walking nightmare... Chapter 4 - 4: Revelations - “Wolves” conversation Volug: ... Ike: Er, hello. What can I do for you? Volug: ... Ike: Hey, that’s an elixir. Volug: ... Ike: Yes, I like them too. Volug: ... Nailah: Volug, speak out loud. Ike is confused by your silence. Volug: But, your Majesty...he doesn’t understand our language. Nailah: It’s better than staying silent. Nailah: Sorry. I don’t mean to leave you out of the conversation. Ike: No, that’s fine. I would have been confused either way. I didn’t know you could speak the ancient language. Nailah: It’s Hatari’s common language. I would never have known about the Tellius language if I hadn’t met Rafiel. Ike: The Tellius language? Nailah: You don’t know? The language we are using right now is called the Tellius language. You call it modern speech, I suppose. Ike: Oh, I see. Nailah: Long ago, beorc created the Old Tongue. The ancient speech is what we laguz call it. The language was too difficult for the laguz to master, so the language of Tellius was created in its place. Ike: Huh. I’ve never heard that before. The only people I’m aware of who know the ancient speech are the heron laguz. I think Nasir of Goldoa said he could read it. Among beorc, only mages know how to use it, and that’s only for spells. Nailah: Well, the laguz who live a long time, such as dragons and heron laguz, have all the time in the world to learn it. Beorc probably left the ancient speech behind in favor of the newer and improved language, with the exception of spells. Ike: That makes sense, I suppose. Mordecai once told me that the speech lets you avoid fighting when it’s not a good idea. He said that’s why it’s a good idea to know many languages. Nailah: Did he, now? Volug, did you hear that? You can learn the language of Tellius with Mordecai. Volug: I will...I will try. Nailah: He understands what you’re saying, for the most part. It’s the speaking that’s the hard part for him. Ike: You don’t need to feel obligated. I mean, it isn’t like I can understand ancient speech. Volug: Here, I want you to have this. Um, here...take. Ike: Oh, I understand. Thanks. Volug: It’s about time! Ike: I think I understood that. You were happy that I understood what you just said. Volug: I guess you could say that. Nailah: Good. As long as you have the desire to learn, words will soon follow. Ike: I see. I’ll try to learn the ancient speech from now on, too. Volug, you be my teacher and I’ll be your teacher. Volug: All right. It’s a deal. Chapter 4 - Final Chapter: Rebirth (1) If Leanne is chosen by the player to accompany their team... Ike: Leanne...would you join us? Leanne: Leave it to me! I...I do...best fighting! Leanne versus Lekain on the field... Leanne: Eep, it’s you! Where’s Tibarn when you need him...? Lekain: The lovely heron maiden...if not for the battle raging around us, I’d keep you as...a trophy. Chapter 4 - Final Chapter: Rebirth (3) If Leanne speaks to Dheginsea on the field... Dheginsea: Hello, princess Leanne. You can’t fight me. I advise you to stand down. Leanne: Sadness...your heart is filled with such sadness. What’s wrong? Can’t we talk about it? Dheginsea: I have nothing more to say to you. This is the way it has to be. My feelings do not matter. When Leanne gives Micaiah the Guard skill... Leanne: Micaiah, have you ever seen one of these? Micaiah: Yes, Leanne, I have. That’s a very powerful artifact. Actually, it would be of great help to us, with what’s been happening. Leanne: I found it inside the tower. Do you think I can use it? Micaiah: Um...I don’t think so, Leanne. But you can try if you like... Leanne: I’m only kidding. Here, you can have it. Micaiah: Oh, for me? Thank you very much. It’s a very precious item. I’ll make good use of it. Leanne: Please do! Chapter 4 - Final Chapter: Rebirth (4) Leanne versus Sephiran (Use a card to initiate) on the field... Leanne: You...it...it can’t be... Sephiran: Go back to the forest. This is not where you should be. Leanne: No! I’m staying here with everyone! These people are my friends...my family! I will not leave them! Sephiran: Has the heron clan changed so much? They’ve always been so passive and accepting of their natural fate... Leanne’s Support Conversations C Support When initiating conversation... Leanne: Oh dear, how do I say that? Their language is foul on my lips! (Name of character), you...be well... If spoken to... Leanne: Actually, I have a splitting headache, but worry not. I'll be fine when this foul war is over. B Support When initiating conversation... Leanne: Hmm, how do I say guard me in the New Tongue? (Name of character)...I... I go with you. OK? If spoken to... Leanne: What did you say? Oh dear, I guess I'll just smile and nod again. A Support When initiating conversation... Leanne: (Name of character)...be...be safe. I want to...stay with you, now and always. By the way, can you cook? If spoken to... Leanne: I...will be...careful. For you. For...us. Volug's Support Conversations C Support When initiating conversation... Volug: Hey. You ever wonder what would happen if I just ate everyone we fought? Would the rest keep fighting? If spoken to... Volug: Oh, hello. I don't know why I'm speaking. I'm sure you can't understand me anyway. B Support When initiating conversation... Volug: Do you want to join forces? I promise I'll talk occasionally. If spoken to... Volug: All right. I don't care. A Support When initiating conversation... Volug: I'll never let anything happen to you. If spoken to... Volug: You know how hard it is to be this charming when you never say anything? You should try it. It's hard Leanne's Death Quotes General Leanne: Ahh! Such a wound...please, don't be angry with me. Leanne: Aah... Ike: Leanne...! Retreat for now! Your life's worth more than your songs. Don't throw it away. Leanne: I'm sorry, Sir Ike... Leanne: Ah...brother...F-Father... Nealuchi: P-Princess Leanne!? Princess! Princess! Chapter 2 - Prologue: On Drifting Clouds Leanne: Ah...Nealuchi... Elincia: No! Princess Leanne! There's nothing I can do...Why couldn't I save you...? Chapter 4 - Final Chapter: Rebirth (1) Leanne: Ow... Ike: Leanne! That's enough. Fall back. We can make do without your galdr, but we need you alive. Leanne: My apologies, Sir Ike... Volug's Death Quotes General Volug: I have nothing left... I must pass... Volug: My duty...I cannot fall until I have seen it through. Volug: I have not done my part. My queen, forgive me. Micaiah: Volug?! You can't...not after all that you’ve done! Volug! Category:Speech